Married By Diagnosis
by Angela Han
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak terduga. KyuMin. GS. If read don't bash.


**Married By Diagnosis**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Cameo : Kim Yesung**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**Married By Diagnosis © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**IF READ DON'T BASH**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja manis bertubuh mungil itu menatap bangunan di hadapannya dengan agak ragu.

Sudah benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya?

Bagaimana kalau dirinya menyesal nanti?

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tadi hampir menggoyahkan keteguhannya.

Dengan agak tergesa, si yeoja akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung yang sudah dipandanginya sejak 30 menit yang lalu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang namja berkulit pucat di meja resepsionis.

"Ah, ne. Namaku Lee Sungmin," jawab si yeoja. "Aku... aku ingin mencari pasangan hidup. Maksudku suami..."

Namja pucat itu mengangguk.

"Arraseo," ucapnya. "Ini biro jodoh, tentu saja Agassi ingin mencari suami. Maksud saya adalah kriteria seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa dia gugup? Entahlah.

"Uhm... aku ingin yang tampan dan tinggi. Penyayang, perhatian, pengertian, baik hati, rajin bekerja―"

"―seksi, kaya raya, dan rajin menabung?" lanjut si namja resepsionis.

"Kalau bisa, sih..." Sungmin nyengir gaje.

Namja resepsionis mendecak prihatin. "Tak ada yang sesempurna itu, Agassi."

Sungmin menampakkan raut wajah agak kecewa.

"Tapi kami akan berusaha mencarikan namja yang kriterianya paling mendekati," sambung si namja menenangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu silakan isi formulir ini..." si namja resepsionis mengangsurkan selembar _form paper_ ke arah Sungmin yang langsung mengambil pulpen dan mulai diam, berkonsentrasi mengisi kolom-kolom kosong yang tersedia.

Beberapa belas menit berlalu. Sungmin yang sudah selesai kemudian menyerahkan lembaran _form_ yang telah diisinya ke namja yang sedari tadi sabar menunggunya.

Si namja resepsionis membaca formulir Sungmin dan memelototkan matanya tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Usiamu baru 17 tahun?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sejak pertama melihat, namja itu yakin kalau Sungmin memang masih muda. Namun, mengingat tempat ini adalah biro jodoh, namja itu mengira usia Sungmin sudah cukup dewasa. Yah, namja itu berpikir Sungmin adalah tipe yeoja yang awet muda dan imut.

Hanya saja ia tak menyangka kalau usia Sungmin juga 'imut'. Terlalu 'imut' malah.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar seruan yang cukup keras itu. "Ye? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau... kau yakin ingin menikah di usia semuda ini?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia sudah menduga kalau pertanyaan semacam ini pasti akan menghampirinya.

"Lee agassi?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Ne, aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap.

"Apa orang tua Anda menyetujui keputusan ini, Agassi?"

Raut wajah Sungmin sedikit sedih.

"Mereka belum tahu tentang keputusanku ini..." yeoja itu akhirnya menjawab setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat.

Namja resepsionis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Matanya menatap Sungmin intens dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Agassi. Bolehkah aku mengetahui alasannya?" tanya namja itu akhirnya.

"Alasannya..."

_**One week ago...**_

"Leukimia stadium 3."

Tiga kata itu sukses membuat yeoja bergigi kelinci itu membelalakan matanya syok.

"Leukimia? Anda yakin, Uisanim?" ulangnya.

Kim uisa mengangguk.

"Apakah saya masih ada harapan, Uisanim?"

Dokter ber-_name tag_ Kim Yesung itu menatap Sungmin iba.

"Mengingat tingkat stadiumnya, harapan yang diinginkan agak tipis. Tapi kita bisa memperlambat perkembangan sel kankernya dengan obat-obatan dan kemoterapi," jelas Kim uisa.

Sungmin lemas.

"Berapa lama waktu yang saya punya, Uisanim?"

"Tiga sampai empat tahun. Lima kalau Anda beruntung, Lee agassi," ujar Kim uisa. "Tapi manusia adalah makhluk unik yang tidak bisa ditebak. Orang yang diperkirakan akan meninggal satu bulan lagi ternyata bisa hidup hingga usia 100 tahun. Jadi, Anda harus tetap yakin―Lee agassi?!"

Sungmin berlari keluar dari ruangan Kim uisa, tidak menghiraukan dokter muda yang sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya. Sungmin terlanjur drop mendengar vonis dari dokter tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai di sepanjang pertokoan Myeongdong. Walau berada dalam keramaian, Sungmin merasa sepi. Siluet orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan dan melewatinya, seolah dirinya tidak tampak.

Vonis yang diberikan oleh Kim uisa tadi benar-benar meruntuhkan semangatnya.

Yeoja itu merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa dirinya yang masih begitu muda harus terkena penyakit mematikan itu?

Segala mimpi dan cita-cita yang sudah disusunnya selama ini mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. Melebur bersama setiap detik waktu yang terus terbuang sebagai indikasi hitungan mundur habisnya jatah hidup dirinya di dunia ini.

Sungmin adalah yeoja tangguh yang berpendirian kuat. Walau dirinya anak tunggal, kata manja tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Sungmin bertekap mencapai semua keinginannya dengan tangan dan keringatnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengandalkan orang tuanya yang ―kalau boleh dibilang― termasuk keluarga yang cukup berada.

Susah payah izin sekolah di luar kota dan hidup mandiri dikantonginya. Namun, saat babak baru akan segera dimulai tiba-tiba saja penyakit mengerikan itu datang.

_Well_, sebenarnya tidak terlalu tiba-tiba mengingat stadiumnya yang sudah mencapai angka 3. Sebelum angka 3 harus melewati angka 1 dan 2 dulu, kan? Sungmin hanya tidak menyadarinya.

Dan ketika sadar semua sudah terlambat.

Sungmin sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan kondisi aneh tubuhnya selama hampir satu tahun ini.

Sering merasa pusing, lemas, sesekali mual dan mimisan. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sering sekali terlihat pucat, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak. Minimal curiga ada yang tidak beres dan sesegera mungkin memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

Sungmin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Pulang ke rumah dan memberi tahu orang tuanya? Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Orang tuanya pasti akan sedih.

Mengingat orang tuanya, Sungmin ingin menangis. Siapa yang akan menemani dan mengurus mereka nantinya? Mereka hanya punya satu anak yang jadwal kepergiannya ke Surga sudah ditentukan.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan bagi orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya?

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Pemikiran yang cukup berat.

Cucu.

Sungmin akan menikah dan memberikan cucu untuk orang tuanya. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti ketika dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi nantinya.

Tapi masalah baru muncul. Dengan siapa ia akan menikah? Sungmin jomblo seumur hidupnya (maksudnya jomblo selama 17 tahun hidupnya). Salahkan tekadnya untuk maju yang begitu kuat sehingga Sungmin tidak pernah merespon setiap sinyal yang diberikan oleh namja manapun.

Dan sekarang Sungmin sedikit menyesal.

Tapi sudahlah. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana mencari pasangan hidup untuk dirinya.

Pasang iklan di media sosial? Tidak, terima kasih. Itu sangat memalukan. Seolah dirinya yang cantik dan bohay itu tak laku saja. Lagipula apa kata orang tua dan teman-temannya nanti?

Dan akhirnya, setelah _browsing_ sana sini dan bersemedi selama berhari-hari, Sungmin pun menemukan tempat itu. Sebuah biro jodoh yang dijamin kerahasiaannya.

_**End of one week ago...**_

"Dan di sinilah aku sekarang..." Sungmin mengakhiri kisahnya.

Si petugas resepsionis? Namja itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Omona~ ternyata kisahmu menyedihkan sekali, Agassi~" komentar si namja pucat sambil sesekali mengelap air matanya. Tisu berserakan.

"Jadi, bisakah aku memakai jasa biro jodoh ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu, Agassi." Jawab si namja resepsionis.

Sungmin tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Ah, satu lagi. Bisakah prosesnya agak dipercepat? Seperti yang Anda tahu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu..." pinta yeoja manis itu.

Si namja resepsionis tampak ingin menangis lagi mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Kami akan usahakan yang terbaik, Agassi," jawabnya mantap.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum pulang, yeoja itu menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda, Tuan?"

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin's POV**

Huuffhh... akhirnya terjadi juga. Ternyata mendatangi biro jodoh itu sedikit memalukan. Tapi aku beruntung karena petugas yang melayaniku sangat baik. Dia menangis mendengar kisahku. Namja yang baik hati sepertinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, si petugas resepsionis tadi lumayan tampan juga. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi calon suamiku?

Aish, paboya Sungminnie! Mana mungkin namja setampan itu mau menikah dengan yeoja yang umurnya tidak lama lagi.

Tapi kalau namja resepsionis tadi benar-benar mau denganku, itu sungguh mukjizat di waktu-waktu akhir hidupku.

Ah, sudahlah. Hentikan berpikir konyol Lee Sungmin! Sekarang waktunya menelepon appa dan eomma. Eit, jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya mau memberitahu tentang penyakitku. Aku ingin memberitahu nomor ponselku yang baru.

Gara-gara syok sepulang dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak sadar kalau ponselku hilang. Sudah seminggu aku tidak menelepon mereka. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti akan marah-marah karena nomorku tidak bisa dihubungi.

Hah... aku merindukan appa dan eomma. Entah sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa berkumpul dengan mereka.

Stop! Jangan mulai lagi, Lee Sungmin. Berhenti menjadi melankolis. Kau harus bersemangat. Jangan biarkan penyakit sialan ini mengalahkanmu dengan mudah. Hwaiting!

**End of Sungmin's POV**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?

Apa karena aku belum menyelesaikan level terakhir _game_-ku?

Tidak, kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya. Aku bahkan tidak berminat dengan _game_ sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Lalu karena apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?

Oke, aku mengaku. Semua karena Lee Sungmin. Klien yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu. Ingat?

Entah kenapa yeoja itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan imut. Jujur saja, aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. _Love at the first sight_, kalian boleh menyebutnya begitu.

Tapi saat teringat dengan waktu hidupnya yang terbatas, aku langsung ingin menangis.

Jangan sebut aku cengeng! Aku hanya terlalu baik hati...

Sadar, Cho Kyuhyun! Fokus! Kau belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi suami Lee Sungmin, sedangkan waktunya semakin berkurang.

Setelah sekian lama mengutak-atik _file_ klien, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah.

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun kembali bertemu di kantor biro jodoh.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Cho? Apa sudah ada namja yang cocok dengan kriteria yang saya inginkan?" tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Lee agassi, cukup panggil 'Kyuhyun' saja," jawab si namja resepsionis.

"Ah, geurae. Kalau begitu Kyuhyun-ssi juga cukup memanggil 'Sungmin' saja."

"Oke."

Hening.

Sungmin berdehem saat merasa keheningan melanda mereka terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ah, mengenai permintaan anda, Sungmin-ssi, saya khawatir tidak bisa memenuhinya."

Sungmin terlihat kecewa. "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Sederhana saja. Tidak ada kriteria yang mendekati apalagi cocok."

Sungmin terdiam dan terlihat sedih. "Aigo, eotteokhae?" lirihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau menikah denganku saja?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin yang tertunduk sedih mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan lekat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin serius.

Kyuhyun juga mengangguk serius.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, jatah hidupku di dunia ini sudah memiliki limit. Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Siapapun namja yang menikah denganmu harus sadar dengan limit yang kau miliki, bukan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau namja itu adalah aku?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dan lagi, aku mengaku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Menikahlah denganku..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat air mata Sungmin mengalir. Ia teringat dengan pikiran konyolnya tentang Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu bahagia. Mukjizat yang indah.

"Tentu. Aku bersedia..."

.

.

.

.

.

KyuMin menikah lima hari kemudian.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terkesan mendadak dan terburu-buru membuat kedua orang tua mereka terkejut. Terutama orang tua Sungmin. Namun dengan lihainya Sungmin memberi alasan.

Mengingat watak anaknya yang keras, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula Sungmin berjanji akan tetap menyelesaikan sekolahnya sampai tamat.

Dari pihak keluarga Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang. Mereka menganggap usia 25 tahun membuat Kyuhyun sudah cukup pantas berumah tangga. Walaupun agak sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang alasan putra mereka yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan kekasihnya yang masih sangat belia itu.

Untuk alasan yang satu itu, cukup Tuhan dan KyuMin saja yang tahu. Seluruh keluarga akan diberitahu nanti.

Ah, satu lagi. Pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan mengingat usia Sungmin yang masih di bawah umur. Pernikahan mereka akan diumumkan setelah Sungmin memasuki usia yang cukup dewasa.

Itu juga kalau Sungmin masih bisa bertahan.

Akhirnya hari bahagia itu tiba. Sungmin tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya yang bernuansa _white pearl_. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, namja itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan tuksedonya.

Setelah pengucapan sumpah pernikahan selesai dan tiba waktunya untuk _kissing scene_, pesta pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat itu menjadi riuh dikarenakan Sungmin yang mendadak jatuh pingsan. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kondisi Sungmin mencoba bersikap tenang walau hatinya sangat cemas.

"Siapa saja, tolong panggilkan ambulan!" pinta Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Chagi, ada apa dengan Sungmin?" suara panik eomma Kyuhyun dan eomma Sungmin terdengar bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Sungmin sakit, eomma. Kanker darah."

.

.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?!"

Kim Yesung berjengit mendengar suara Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Sungmin langsung menemui sang dokter ditemani Kyuhyun.

Uisa tampan itu meringis melihat tatapan Sungmin yang errrr... cukup mengerikan.

"Apa yang anda katakan, Uisanim? Anemia kronis? Bukan leukimia?" Sungmin memastikan. Yeoja itu dalam mode berapi-api sekarang.

"Be, begitulah..." Yesung mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman. Lembar diagnosa Anda tertukar dengan pasien lain. Saya menyadarinya satu minggu setelah kunjungan terakhir Anda waktu itu. Nomor ponsel Anda yang tertulis di lembar administrasi tidak bisa dihubungi..."

―Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"...dan setelahnya saya agak lupa karena harus menghadiri pertemuan di luar negeri. Beruntung hari ini kita bertemu. Jadi―"

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Chagiya~"

"Hm?"

"Minnie chagi~"

"Mwo?"

"Chagiya~"

"Yak! Apa maumu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku mau kau, Cho Sungmin~"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak."

"Kau jahat sekali, Chagi~"

"Terserah."

Dua makhluk yang sedang terlibat perdebatan kecil di atas adalah sepasang pengantin baru, Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin.

Setelah kesalahpahaman terungkap, pernikahan keduanya tetap diteruskan. Toh, mereka juga saling suka.

Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah kecil. Sungmin menolak 'disentuh' oleh Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sampai ia memperoleh gelar sarjana. Kalian ingat bukan kalau Sungmin adalah tipe yeoja yang berpendirian teguh?

Namun Kyuhyun tak putus asa. Namja itu terus berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin segera memberi cucu untuk orang tuamu, Chagi?" ―Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan bujukan.

"Waktu itu kupikir aku akan segera mati. Tapi ternyata aku baik-baik saja. Jadi masalah _baby_-nya ditunda dulu sampai aku berhasil jadi sarjana," ―Dan serangan Kyuhyun pun gagal.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda istrinya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan sabar menunggu, Chagi. Yang terpenting adalah kau selalu bersamaku," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin menutup bukunya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang sambil membaca buku.

"Oppa..."

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar panggilan Sungmin yang sangat lembut itu. Hatinya sedikit berharap Sungmin berubah pikiran.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Aku baru saja berpikir. Bagaimana kalau program _baby_-nya dilaksanakan setelah aku memperoleh gelar profesor saja?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak syok.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : Satu cerita gaje selesai. Tadinya mau buat lanjutan The Punishment. Tapi apa daya inspirasi tak kunjung datang. Yang nongol malah cerita gaje seperti ini. Semoga dapat menghibur Readerdeul sekalian (kalau ada yang baca...).**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
